


The Story

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things that happen to Castle become stories.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "frozen" at LiveJournal's castle100 community. Written in 2011.

They don’t freeze to death.

Because Castle was there, not freezing to death, it becomes a story. The kind of story you tell your grandchildren.

Sometimes it’s a horror story, searching a frozen corpse for a working cell phone or even a lighter, his unseeing eyes watching the whole time.

Or it’s an adventure, with noble heroes coming to the rescue at the last minute.

Because Beckett was there, not freezing to death, it’s also a romance. They huddle together, warming each other with comforting words and fumbling hands, silently yearning for a destiny unfulfilled.

It’s their grandchildren’s favorite story.


End file.
